Several references disclose baked goods made with sucrose fatty acid esters. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,782 of Robbins et al., issued July 24, 1984, discloses baked products comprising from about 12% to about 60% of a nonabsorbable, nondigestible liquid polyol polyester and from about 25% to about 85% microcrystalline cellulose or a mixture of microcystalline cellulose and flour, in a weight ratio of cellulose:flour of at least 1:1. The preferred polyol polyesters are said to be sucrose hexaoleate, sucrose heptaoleate, and sucrose octaoleate. Specific examples of baked goods listed in the Robbins et al. patent are bread, cake, and wafers.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,600,186 of Mattson et al., issued Aug. 17, 1971, discloses low-calorie food compositions produced by replacing at least a portion of the fat content of a conventional food with a sugar fatty acid ester or sugar alcohol fatty acid ester having at least 4 fatty acid ester groups with each fatty acid havig from 8 to 22 carbons. Sucrose fatty acid esters are preferred esters. Specific food examples given in the Mattson et al. patent include bread, cakes, and culinary mixes.
In a journal article, Fallat et al. discuss a clinical in which intermediate melting sucrose fatty acid esters are used in baked foods. Fallat et al., "Short Term Study of Sucrose Polyester a Nonabsorable Fat-like Material as a Dietary Agent for Lowering Plasma Cholesterol," The American Journal of Clinical Nutrition 29, November 1976, pp. 1204-1215.
Glueck et al. disclose a clinical in which sucrose polyester is used to make baked foods. The sucrose polyester is a mixture of 43% octaester, 43% heptaester, and 14% hexaester. Glueck et al., "The Lowering of Plasma Cholesterol by Sucrose Polyester in Subjects Consuming Diets with 800, 300, or Less Than 500 Milligrams of Cholesterol per Day," The American Journal of Clinical Nutrition 32, August 1979, pp. 1636-1644.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,034,083 of Mattson, issued July 5, 1977, discloses polyol fatty acid polyesters having at least 4 fatty acid ester groups fortified with fat-soluble vitamins and used in pharmaceutical compositions and low-calorie foods. The polyesters are said to be useful for breadmaking and cakemaking.
None of these references relates to pastries, biscuits, shortbreads or shortcakes, and non suggests that tenderness can be improved in these baked goods by the use of sucrose fatty acid esters instead of triglycerides.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to make novel pastry doughs, biscuit doughs, and shortbread and shortcake doughs, that can be baked to produce improved baked goods.
It is specifically an object of the present invention to make pastries, biscuits, shortbreads, and shortcakes having improved tenderness compared to like baked goods of the same recipe made with triglyceride shortenings.
It is particular object of the present invention to make more tender pie crusts.
These and other objects of the present invention will become evident from the disclosure herein.
All percentages are by weight unless otherwise defined.